Normal
by siruisblack18
Summary: Lily finally gets a Normal boy to ask her out, so why can't she concentrate on what he's saying? Please Read and REVIEW! LilyJames oneshot EDITED*******


**Disclaimer - JK owns all characters, the plots mine!**

This is ridiculous. I cannot believe this. It's so…unbelievable!

I finally get a nice normal boy to ask me out, one who's not terrified of Potter and his supposed 'threats', and I have no idea what he's saying. I can't concentrate on him at all. Why can't I concentrate do you ask?

Because all I can think of is Potter. Yes, James Potter. Head Boy of Gryffindor, Captain of the Quidditch team, admired by all, that Potter. He just _had_ to have a little 'chat' with me before my date. I mean I know we have become friends this year, but that gives him no right to tell me who I should and should not date.

--

"Why do you want to go out with him?" he asked again as I attempted to make my way to the Main Hall. He had been trying to convince me not to go on the date all morning. I was trying to remain calm and level-headed, but it was becoming difficult. "Because he asked me, and he is very nice and normal." He looked like he was going to pitch a fit.

"What do you mean _normal_? Normal is boring Lily- you deserve better then normal- you deserve better then him!" There it is. What he's really been trying to say. "Oh and who do I deserve? You?"

"Yes!" he answered quickly, too quickly. I knew this wasn't all about just this date this was about everything. Potter has believed only he is right for me from the minute we entered Hogwarts.

"Oh, you're ridiculous! What makes you any better then him? What makes you _The Almighty Potter_ oh so amazing?" I couldn't help but asking, this was really getting rather ridiculous.

"I would appreciate you! What's-his-name won't appreciate how lucky he is!" Like he didn't know who I was going out with! He had been following the poor boy around ever since he found out he had _dared_ ask me out, hexing him and threatening him, trying to get him to call it off. "Brian. His name is Brian, and how do you know he won't appreciate me?"

"Because no one can appreciate you as much as I would – no one would know how lucky they are – and how amazing you are – no one else."

--

And then he walked out. He just bloody left me there. Staring open-mouthed after him, like a fool, with no idea what to say. So now, as…Brian_? _Chatters on about Quidditch or whatever it is he's talking at me now, I can't help it. All I can think about is James bloody Potter and how much better he is.

How when James talks to me, he looks right into my eyes.

How when I talk, James listens like there's nothing else he would rather hear.

How when James is near me I feel like nothing could ever go wrong.

How when James tells a story everyone is on the edge of their seat, dying to know what happens next.

But no I'm here with Brian.

Who is more apt to look at my body than my eyes as he talks to me.

Who, when I talk, looks around for something else to amuse him.

Who, when he is too near, smells a bit.

Brian, who could put an excited crowd to sleep with his Quidditch stories.

Come to think of it, I don't know what I ever saw in Brian in the first place. James was right- he is boring. I'm trapped here with this boring non-James boy.

So, I do the first thing that comes to mind. I feign a stomach-ache, and go to exactly where I know James will be.

--

And I'm right. When I walk up to his favorite Beech tree, he's sitting at the base of it reading, surrounded by candy wrappers, Quidditch magazines, and school books.

And when I sit down across from him he does exactly what I knew he would. He cocks an eyebrow and looks into my eyes with polite interest.

And all I have to say is "you were right" and he knows exactly what I mean, like I knew he would. And instead of gloating or being a jerk like he may have done a year ago, he just gives me a half grin, offers me some chocolate frogs, because some how he's always known I love them, and goes back to reading.

As we slip into a companionable silence I have to think to myself, what is normal anyway? Is this normal? It's not boring, its comfortable…it's content…it's perfect.

--

**AN - So what did ya think? I tried to add a bit more detail, make the story fuller. Did I succeed? Reviews are ALWAYS welcome :)**


End file.
